Todo tiene un comienzo
by N8dl3
Summary: En aquel lugar, llamado "Punto Nemo" estaba una mujer adulta de ya unos 36 años de edad, sentada sobre aquella isla de plástico, cuestionándose de cómo llego a pasarle todo eso por solo un ridículo malentendido, dispuesta a recordar, cierra los ojos y vuelve años atrás lo sucedido.
1. El comienzo

EL COMIENZO

En aquel lugar, llamado "Punto Nemo" estaba una mujer adulta de ya unos 36 años de edad. Sentada sobre aquella isla de plástico, cuestionándose de cómo llego a pasarle todo eso por sólo un ridículo malentendido, dispuesta a recordar, cierra los ojos y vuelve años atrás lo sucedido.

Todo comenzó en el año 1998, un día jueves al rededor de las 7 de la mañana, cuando en las noticias surgió, que habían detenido a una joven. Noticia que perforaba la cabeza a la gente cada vez más.

Allí en un rincón de un auto policial, estaba una muchacha, de unos 25 años de edad, cabello largo y levemente enrulado en las puntas, de una tonalidad rojiza. Su piel pálida hacia resaltar su color de cabello. Y un flequillo largo cubría su ojo izquierdo, dejando ver sólo su ojo derecho, era color verde claro.  
La joven estaba en un estado melancólico, tratando de concentrarse para recordar lo que había sucedido, con la mirada fija en el infinito, y solo de vez en cuando daba algún suspiro que otro. Pero no podía recordar nada, le dolía excesivamente la cabeza, sentía como si le hubieran golpeado muy fuertemente la cabeza.

De repente da un exagerado grito al sentir que algo la toma por el brazo y la jala. Pero se calla, al ver a un policía sorprendido, este mismo trató de calmarla y dialogar un poco con ella, tras no tener éxito con esto, la lleva directamente dentro de la comisaria.

Estar sentada en ese banco le hizo recordar a una de las experiencias más feas que tuvo. Con sólo recordarlo le daba vergüenza. Centrando su atención a la misma nada, piensa, piensa y piensa sin éxito, se agarra la cabeza para evitar perderla del dolor.

La muchacha, siente una fría mano, que se apoya sobre su hombro, acto seguido, una voz profunda y lenta le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días señorita, me presento, yo soy el oficial Cleveland, es un gusto en conocerla, estoy a cargo de su caso.

-Mucho gusto. Cooper, Scarlet Cooper. ¿Usted sabe lo que sucedió?

-No a fondo, lo que todos dicen es que está aquí por una denuncia de sus vecinos, escucharon gritos, y golpes.

-¿Gritos y golpes? ¿De parte de quien?

-… En serio, me gustaría decírselo, pero no conozco el caso a fondo…

-De acuerdo… Sólo avíseme si sabe algo...

-Con permiso…

A un costado de la sala, estaba el personal policial. Scarlet decidió escuchar de qué hablaban.

-Sí, cuando ingresamos estaba como en un estado de éxtasis, parecía un poco perdida cuando la esposamos, la metimos al automóvil y la trasladamos, mientras tanto estaban transportando al hospital al otro tipo. Hallaron medio kilo de cocaína. Así que por lo que parece la joven estaría acusada de dos casos.

-Bueno, ya veremos, recién me informaron que la victima estaría viniendo para acá dentro de unos minutos.

-Perfecto, mientras tanto llévela a una celda.

-Entendido.

Después de haber oído todo eso, recapacitó ¿A quién habría golpeado? Lo único en que pensaba era si fue tan dura, como para que lo lleven a un hospital. Después de reflexionar bien sobre el tema, dentro de lo que parecía ser una jaula, finalmente la sacaron, todo parecía estar bien, la liberarían, ¡sí!, pero se le fue todo al carajo cuando vio a Damien sentado en una habitación del otro lado.  
¿Damien? Se pregunto ella misma, ella había golpeado… ¿A su pareja?  
Sea lo que sea tendría que olvidarse de todo, sólo quedaba esperar lo que sigue. Las miradas de Damien y Scarlet se cruzaron por un momento al salir del cuarto, sus miradas fueron muy breves, ambas tan frías e indiferentes.  
Después de eso no tiene más recuerdos, nunca estuvo al tanto de lo que paso después, lo único que sabía era que estaba en un juicio ¿A tal grado habría llegado esto?

-Cooper, háganos el favor de pasar al estrado a declarar.

-S-Sí, su señoría. _-Dijo un poco pérdida-_

Después de jurar y todo lo demás, el juez procedió.

-Quiere explicar su versión de los hechos o por lo menos lo que se acuerda.

¿Que habría dicho Damien? La verdad que no presto atención en ningún momento, todo esto le fastidiaba mucho, desde luego, era por su libertad pero en estos casos quiere que acabe ya todo, así poder concluir con todo está mierda.

-Bien… la verdad no tengo muchos recuerdos… pero haré lo que pueda… _-Trató de explicar despacio y con tono seguro, pero aun así se sentía un poco presionada-_

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, lo siento, prosigo.

-Adelante…


	2. El Problema, todos tienen uno

**Hola y mil perdones si los hice esperar mucho, es que últimamente no estoy muy bien, y me olvido de algunas cosas, pero bueno otro de mis aburridos capítulos salió a la luz.**  
**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me dejaron, me hace feliz que alguien se tome tiempo en leer mi fic, en serio, muchas gracias :) Y sobre todo a marati2011 una gran amiga gracias por el apoyo!**  
**  
Gorillaz no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn. Yo sólo escribo este fic para divertirme y expandir mis horizontes de escritora :B**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, acá el capitulo 2:**

Sentados en la gran escalera, en la entrada del ayuntamiento, estaban Marshall (El medio hermano de Scarlet) y Scarlet, teniendo una conversación civilizada.

-¡Escorias! ¡Desgraciados! ¡Inútiles! ¡Imbé…  
-¡Hey! Tranquila…  
-¡¿Pero, con qué tipo de personas estoy tratando?! ¿Acaso son todos unos retrasados?  
-Bien, razonemos ¿A quién se le ocurriría atacar al Juez? Mmmh creo que ya se… a ti _–Le dijo Marshall con un tono severo-_ Debes controlar tu ira hermana…  
-…¿Sabes Marshall? -_Le dijo con una posición pensante-_  
-¿Qué?  
-Ah _–Suspirando y a la vez escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos-_ Tal vez no sea tanto los 4 años ¿No?  
-No lo sé, míralo como tú quieras, después de todo es tu problema, no el mío.  
-¡Marshall!  
-¡Hey!, es una broma no te enojes, ¿Qué acaso ya perdiste el sentido del humor?  
-Mmmp…No, no es eso, no lo entiendes… Voy a estar 4 malditos años en la cárcel, por algo que ni siquiera quise hacer.  
-Mira, lo único que te puedo decir es que te hagas cargo del el problema en el que te metiste.  
-Sí, lo admito, me hago cargo, no lo volveré a hacer ¿Y ahora qué?  
-…No se… _-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-_  
-¿En serio?  
-Me supongo.  
-Se supone que tengas alguna idea ¿No tienes ninguna? _–Mientras veía como su hermano negaba con la cabeza-_  
De pronto una voz interrumpió ese momento.  
_-¿Está preparada?_  
-¿Eh?...Uh…yo…eh…  
_-Bien, acompáñeme.  
_Sin más opciones se entrego pero por supuesto antes se despidió de su único familiar y después pacíficamente se dirigió al oficial._  
_  
**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS**

-¡A ver, levántate holgazana!  
-¡Vete al diablo!  
-Bien, entonces a la fuerza será.  
-¡Ah, ya estoy levantada! ¡Qué hermoso día! ¿No?... ¿Demian?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Nada, ya sabes, la rutina de siempre, caminar, molestar, tal vez darte algunos golpes, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡Es una broma! …Uy…pero que seria. Vamos sal de ahí, me encargue de todo, ya quedaste libre ¿Qué esperas?  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Que esperas? te estoy diciendo que quedaste libre.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, en serio.  
-Yo…no sé qué decir… ¿Deberás?  
-Sí.  
-Bueno, está bien…  
-…Sí…  
Y se creó un breve silencio, que fue roto por Scarlet, al decir algo.  
-Gracias –Murmuro muy despacio- …bueno ¿Y? ¿Guardas rencor?  
-No, para nada, además no me lo agradezcas del todo.  
-¿Porqué no?  
-Bueno, porqué tal vez también dije algunas cositas para sacarte de aquí -_Dijo Demian con un sonrisa media torcida intentando contener la risa-  
_-Que quieres decir ¿Qué les dijiste? _–Exclamó con tono furioso-  
_-¿Cositas que tal vez no sean reales?

**Esa misma semana, en la corte…**

-Bueno, ya entendí cuando dijo "Cositas no reales" ¿Cómo dijo que estoy?... Mmmh…padezco de una enfermedad de desorden mental… ¡Genial! Ahora ese tal… Bueno, no recuerdo su nombre…es mi tutor. Tutor, tutor, me suena…  
-_Un tutor es una persona con capacidades ético, morales, que es capaz de guiarte hacia el desarrollo de valores y demás, para que estés estable.  
_-Ah, si… creo que entendí… ¿Cuanto tiene?  
_ -23  
_-Pero, si no es más grande que yo… ¿Cómo se llama?  
_-Se llama Antonio Aguado Pérez._  
-Aguado _–Dijo con una leve sonrisa-_ ¿Tiene pareja o hijos?  
- _Sí, tiene pareja, y una hija.  
-¿Dond-_  
_-Por favor ¿tiene que hacer tantas preguntas?_  
-Pero yo ni siquiera… _-La joven pensó muy rápidamente, si llegaba a decir que no padecía de nada, tal vez, la encerrarían de vuelta, entonces prefirió callarse-_… Nada…  
_-Entonces, caso cerrado, adiós y que pase un buen día.  
_-¿Caso cerrado? pero, yo… ¡No espere no se vaya! _–Escucho un portazo-_… Bueno por lo menos ya estoy libre.

Ya afuera, descendiendo las altas y anchas escaleras, veía como se acercaba la noche, casi tan oscura como el mismo color negro. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la casa de su hermano a contarle la noticia, ya dirigiéndose al departamento donde vivía su hermano, los solitarios pasos de la joven resonaban en las estrechas calles. La caminata duro menos de lo que duraba normalmente, será porque estaba distraída, ojala fuese así más seguido. A una corta distancia, estaba el departamento de su hermano, entro en él y se dirigió al segundo piso donde estaba Marshall, toco tres veces la puerta y la misma se abrió dejándola entrar, emocionada pero aun así riñéndose, le cuenta la noticia a su hermano.

**¡Fin del capítulo 2!**

**Bueno espero que sea algo entretenido para ustedes, ya que a mí me aburrió bastante :c es mucho dialogo.**  
**Voy a tratar de no tardarme con el otro capítulo ya sería el colmo, encima son cortos mis capítulos, ah y como mañana es año nuevo aprovecho y les deseo ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Que la pasen muy bien!**  
**  
P.D: Yo y mis ingeniosos nombres "Aguado Pérez" jaja xD, no se ustedes pero a mí me suena raro aun así es un nombre, debo admitir que no estaba muy aspirada para inventar un simple nombre.**


	3. Bienvenida a casa cariño

¡Hola a todos de vuelta!

Bueno por fin pude llegar a la verdadera trama de mi fic, creo que está un poco mejor _(o por lo menos traté) _que los demás capítulos.

Bueno, este capítulo es algo importante porque acá es donde empieza el malentendido, y la razón del porqué está con ellos. No lo voy a aclarar todavía en este capítulo, tal vez un poco más adelante ;)

Gorillaz no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn. Yo sólo escribo este fic para divertirme y expandir mis horizontes de escritora :B

Bueno, acá el capitulo 3:

Marshall, su medio hermano, accedió _(O más bien la obligó)_ a llevarla el mismo hasta su nuevo hogar, después de todo tenía que conocer al lugar a donde llevaría y viviría su hermanita, cuando por fin llegaron, la sorpresa de los dos era la misma.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…  
-Pero ¿Qué es este lugar?  
-Es gigantesco…parece…un cementerio… _-Dijo Scarlet observando todo a su alrededor-_

Había lápidas por todo el terreno que rodea la colina, que se suponía que tenía que subir para llegar a donde ella estaría. No parecía ser un lugar muy bonito, era tétrico para ser más preciso.

-Ciertamente no me esperaba tener que vivir en un lugar así… ¿Estás seguro que es correcta la dirección?  
-Sí, aquí en este papel, dice eso…  
_-Arrugando la nariz y torciendo un poco la boca-_ No tengo muy buen presentimiento de este lugar.  
-Si tal vez ¿tienes ganas de ir ahora?  
_-Scarlet tomó aire profundamente y se armó de valor_ - Sí, pero sabes que, tú quédate aquí yo quiero ir sola.  
-Emmm…bien, como quiera. Ya sabes cualquier cosa solo llámame ya sabes mi numero.  
-De acuerdo te llamare para contarte como me va _–Le dijo con un tono de preocupación-_

La caminata por la colina parecía tomar horas. Por fin parecía llegar al a el gran edificio que como ella se suponía se llamaba Kong, por el gran portón de la entrada. Paseó por la orilla del cerro y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras empezaba a sentir pánico. Se detuvo y miró hacia el horizonte, donde pudo apreciar que el sol empezaba a esconderse por debajo de la cortina de la noche, en eso, fue apurando un poco más el paso.

Finalmente llegó al bendito edificio al que tanto le costó llegar. Mientras más cerca estaba se escuchaba música muy movida, llegó justo a tiempo cuando la música se terminó y se escuchó una voz ronca.

-¡Oye, Russ, pon la siguiente, estas más cerca!  
-¡Oh, párate tú a cambiarlo!  
-¡Oh, vamos!... ¡De acuerdo, vete, lo haré yo mismo!

Antes de tocar la puerta, miró todo a su alrededor por lo que podía ser la última vez que salía y dejó en el suelo una carta que le habían dado, la cual pateo y entró debajo de la puerta, en ese mismo momento la música que había sido puesta nuevamente se detuvo, y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, y lo dejo ver.

Un hombre de edad indefinida, parecía un gruñón, con un corte de los 60's, llevaba puesto solo unos pantalones… de pelo color negro y de piel morena… también pudo notar que sus ojos eran impares ¿acaso encontró a otra persona que también padecía de Heterocromia? El hombre salió gruñendo y maldiciendo.

-Finalmente llegaste, he estado esperando mucho por ti _–Le dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa macabra- _  
-¿Me estabas esperando?  
-Sí, esperar 2 horas ¿te parece que está bien?  
-No lo sé… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Murdoc ¿Y el tuyo?  
-Ah… que raro… yo me llamo Scarlet. Te quería decir yo vine por…  
-¡Si, bueno, no te quedes ahí parloteando! _–Exclamó, invitándola para que entrara-_

Poco después a lo lejano, se empezaron a escuchar voces que se iban acercando.

-Oye, escucha, me dijeron que venga para…  
-¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ya están aquí!  
-Pero, escucha, yo…  
-No hay tiempo, entra, no te quiero ver por aquí, te estaré esperando en la Winnebago y asegúrate que no te vean. _–Le espetó, agarrándola de la muñeca y jalándola bruscamente hacia dentro-  
_-¿En la Winnebago, en donde?

Seguido de escuchar un fuerte golpazo al cerrarse las puertas, Scarlet contempló la habitación, pudo apreciar que el lugar era bastante agradable, había una televisión de pantalla ancha, tres sillas, junto con una mesita, ascensores y entre medio de estos una rocola y por último un cartel que colgaba del techo que decía "Kong Studios". Logró notar que en la pared había un mapa, viéndolo así la estructura era enorme, y debajo revistas y folletos mezclados, ojeo las revista y todas tenían de portada a una tal banda llamada "Gorillaz" ojeo más y vio a los integrantes, uno de ellos era el tal Murdoc que hace minutos había salido por la puerta, entre otros estaba 2D, Russell y una niña llama Noodle.

Después de eso decidió recorrer un poco más el lugar, a ver que encontraría.

¡Fin del capítulo 3!

Bueno espero que les allá gustado, díganme que piensan, me sirve para mejorar el capítulo que viene :D


	4. De todos los idiotas, tu eres el peor

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Salió el capítulo 4 de mi fic, cosa que quiero mencionar, es que, por fin pude hacer un capítulo medianamente largo, para mí eso es un logró, porque hasta la fecha había hecho capítulos muy cortos, ahora tengo que tratar de hacer los siguientes de la misma manera sin que se me queme el cerebro.

Por cierto, como estoy incluyendo a todos los integrantes la banda, por supuesto que también a Noodle, que en ese entonces hablaba en japonés, así que pondré la traducción de los diálogos de Noodle debajo de la historia finalizada.

Bueno, no los retraso más, capítulo 4:

Ya era de noche y hace unas cuantas horas que ya no lo había visto a Murdoc. Ella ya se había recorrido los Kong completamente pero no había encontrado a nadie, ¿Será que se fueron todos? Se preguntó ella misma. Ni siquiera pudo hablar sobre el tema con Murdoc, además de cómo le trató al recibirla, Scarlet estaba furiosa por lo que estaba pasando.

Se sentía muy desolada, por donde quiera que pasara, había absoluto silencio, se sentía cansada de tanto caminar y paró un momento para sentarse en el suelo de aquel pasillo, el cual tenía un gran ventanal. Sentada allí, desvió la vista a la ventana. Era una noche hermosa. No solo por el hecho de que el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, si no porque la luna brillaba más de lo normal. Para ella era algo muy especial la luna, tenía un significado, una creencia que había inventado su hermano para que ella se sintiera mejor de pequeña. Y aun de grande, lo creía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de sus pensamientos y se puso en pie nuevamente. De nuevo pasó por el pasillo al cual la conducía al estacionamiento, notó algo que no había percibido hace unas horas, era una Winnebago. Así que allí estaba, como era de esperarse. Pero, ¿Cómo?, si hace unos momentos no lo había ni divisado. Queriendo deducirlo, se dirige hacia allí, ¿Qué pasaría si tocara la puerta? Se planteó. Muy débilmente tocó la puerta del Winnebago. Hasta que violentamente, se abre.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú, te he estado buscando todo el maldito día! ¿Dónde estabas?  
-¿Qué donde estaba? ¡Te estaba buscando a ti, me pasé todo el inmundo día tratando de encontrarte!  
-Pues parece que no te esfuerzas mucho, ni tampoco piensas, querida.  
-Púdrete, imbécil _-Respondió irascible.  
_-¡Agh!... Eres la más terca con la que he tratado_  
_-Así que terca, ¿eh?_  
_-Sí, eres necia mujer –Le dijo Murdoc, con un tono socarrón._  
_-Mira, o te pones sereno o ya verás._  
_-¡Ah, por favor! ¡Lo que faltaba!, Hagamos lo siguiente: ¿por qué mejor no olvidamos todo este incidente y entras?, todavía tenemos tiempo, tal vez logre sacarte un poco la tensión. Pero esta vez no pagaré._  
_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pagarme qué?_  
_-Ya sabes, los servicios, tonta._  
_-¿Los servicios? ¡No!, yo no vengo para eso._  
_-¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?_  
-Con todo lo que había sucedido, más como la trató al llegar y como la estaba tratando en ese momento, ya estaba harta y en cualquier momento se desataría. Pero lo único que pudo hacer es respirar muy hondo y proceder a explicárselo-_ Me llamó Scarlet Cooper… Mira, esto lo tenías que haber leído hace _rato –La joven sacó de su bolsillo un papel todo arrugado y doblado-_ te la tendrían que haber dado a ti, pero por alguna razón me la dieron a mí… así que…-Ella le tendió el papel y el hombre la tomó- léelo._  
-Después de tomarse un momento para leer la carta, contestó calmadamente-_ ¿Y entonces?_  
_-Como que ¿y entonces? ¿qué no se supone que tienes que brindarme un hogar?_  
_-Ppps, ¿y por qué debería de hacer eso?_  
_-Eres la basura más grande con la que he hablado, ¿Qué acaso no razonas? _  
_-Mira, pendeja, tranquilízate o te hecho de una patada en el culo ¿me entendiste? _–Le dijo con una mirada desafiante.  
_-Gruñendo para sí misma, la joven, solo lo miró y se quedó en silencio-…_  
_-Ven te llevaré con el resto. _-La tomó del brazo y como si fuera una bolsa prácticamente la estaba arrastrando, es en eso que logró zafarse y volvió a su postura normal-_

Lo sintió cuando llegó y lo sintió en ese momento, tenía un mal presentimiento desde ya.  
No había tratado con alguien así desde que su padre falleció y se tuvo que quedar con su madre, desde aquella vez le empezó a guardar mucho rencor. El tipo le recordó cuanto odiaba a su madre.  
Sabía que sería difícil tratar con él, pensó que sería mejor que lo tenga de amigo envés de enemigo.

-…Y entonces… -_Susurro entre lo bajo-_  
_-El hombre se volteó ligeramente para mirarla._  
-… ¿No podemos olvidar lo de recién?...  
_-Ya ni se molestaba en contestar, solo mantenía su mirada fija hacia ella.  
_-…Ok… Hey, Murdoc ¿Dónde dormiré?  
_-El hombre, tardío, responde-_ No lo sé, lo arreglaremos con el grupo…

El silencio que se creaba cuando no estaban hablando era incomodo, ella no soportaba esos prolongados silencios, además de cómo la miraba, al parecer no le cayó muy bien la discusión de hace unos momentos, por suerte habían llegado al Lobby. En el que estuvo ella en un principio pero esta vez se escuchaban carcajadas y conversaciones alegres y sin sentido.

_-De muy mala gana anuncia al grupo-_ Bueno, muchachos, quiero presentarles a Scarlet, será la nueva integrante de la familia. Scarlet, ellos son:  
2D: Hola.  
Russell:..Hola.  
Y Noodle: ¡Kon'nichiwa!  
-Como habrás notado, Noodle, es japonesa, no sabemos realmente lo que quiere expresar, no le des mucha importancia si quieres.  
-En realidad, entendí lo que dijo, sé un poco de japonés.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Escucharon chicos? Por fin sabremos lo que nos dice.  
-Hey, Murdoc, ven tenemos que hablar de algo _–Dice Russell y agarra a Murdoc de la camisa arrastrándolo hasta el pasillo-_ Murdoc, ya sabes lo que pienso, no puedes traer a una de tus novias y meterla así como de la nada a la banda. Después de lo que paso, 2D, se puede poner muy mal.  
-¿Qué? No, es un malentendido, no es mi novia.  
-Bueno, sea tu novia o una de tus amiguitas, no puedes traerla así, tendrás que echarla.  
-Déjame explicártelo _–Le propuso el hombre de ojos desiguales- _

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, la muchacha y 2D o "El chico zombi" como, Scarlet, había decidido que lo llamaría, estaban conversando, 2D le contó la increíble historia sobre cómo había terminado sin ojos.  
De pelo azul, ojos como dos hoyos, totalmente negros y piel blanca casi como la nieve. Scarlet se había dado cuenta que el chico era tremendamente inocente e inofensivo, aunque su rostro dijera lo contrario. Era muy amable e ingenuo, hasta sintió pena cuando le contaba sobre los numerosos abusos que Murdoc le aplicaba, siempre aprovechándose de él. Pudó ver en su rostro el temor que sentía hacia Murdoc.

-¡Hey! _–Pronunció con entusiasmo Russell- _Scarlet, bienvenida. Espero que seamos todos de tu agrado _–Dándole un doloroso estrujón-_  
-¡Jo! ¿Así que tienes preferencias? ¿Eh? _–Le dijo Murdoc estallando en una carcajada-_  
-¡Sí! ¡Abrazo grupal! _–Exclamó alegremente el chico zombi abrazándola el también-  
_-Bueno, ya que ¡Háganme espacio! _–Gritó eufóricamente Murdoc pero en eso, el abrazo termino abruptamente-_  
-¡No, no, no, no! Ya esta, recibí suficientes abrazos.

De pronto, se escuchó un murmullo, que apenas era entendible.

-Russell-san, watashiniha yume ga aru _–Dijo la pequeña niña frotándose los ojos y bostezando-_ (1)  
-¿Qué dijo? _–Preguntarón los 3 hombres del grupo conjuntamente-_  
-Parece que tiene sueño. Te lo dice a ti, Russell.  
-¿A mí?  
-Sí, al parecer eres importante para ella.

En ese momento Russell se infló de pecho y le acompaño, orgulloso por esa revelación.

-Ven, acompáñame, Noodle _–Extendiéndole la mano a Noodle-_  
-Bueno, ya que estamos todos felices, aprovecho para preguntar ¿Dónde dormiré?

2D y Murdoc la miraban sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-…2D, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Dormiré en cualquier parte será solo esta noche.  
-No, no lo sé… Si tal vez, tu…  
-Bueno… entonces… _-Dirige su mirada a Murdoc pero era bien visible su enojo con ella, aunque tratara de ocultarlo seguía siendo evidente, entonces lo pasó-_ creo que voy a hablar con Noodle.

(1): Russell, tengo sueño.

¡Fin del capítulo 4!

Espero que les allá sido entretenido. Gracias por haber leído, y por supuesto si quieren díganme que les pareció, con eso puedo mejorar en algo.

Nos leemos después gente.


	5. ¿Qué será?

Scarlet, estaba en busca de Noodle, para ver si podría dormir esa noche con ella, hasta que  
por lo menos tenga un lugar definido de donde dormiría.

Estaba totalmente perdida, en los sombríos pasillos y hasta ya escuchaba ruidos espeluznantes. Parecía dar vueltas y vueltas. En una de esas se topa con Murdoc, él llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano izquierda, y en la otra una bolsa de papas. El individuo la mira de reojo, ella lo miro con repugnancia, no podía evitarlo, el tipo le desagradaba. Scarlet, no demoro en retirarse lo antes posible de la vista de él, salió casi a las corridas de aquel pasillo.

No cabía duda que esa noche se embriagaría, sería mejor no pasar esa noche de nuevo por ese corredor, pensó en sus adentros.  
Y así recordó que había pasado por una habitación con ornamenta japonesa, sucedió algo en unos de los rincones del pasillos y se dijo lo mismo _"No volveré a pasar por aquí"_. Satisfecha por haber recordado eso, se dirigió hasta allí. Efectivamente allí estaba la pequeña, recostada en la cama, estaba el televisor prendido, eso le dijo que podría llegar a estar despierta, así que se aproximo hacia ella.  
La niña volteo, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y pregunto.

-_Naze anata wa koko ni iru no ka?_ (1)  
-Emm… este… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche contigo? _–Le dijo a Noodle entre señas.  
_-Anata wa watashitoisshoni kon'ya wa nani o nete imasu ka? (2) _–Le dijo, Noodle, imitando las señas que ella había realizado.  
_-Hai! Watashi wa dekimasu ka? (3) _–Suplicando de que fueran las palabras correctas, que había dicho.  
_-Hai! Nazedeshou ka? (4) _–Le dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa y haciendo un lugar en su cama a la muchacha.  
_-Arigatou (5_) –Y hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, con suerte a la niña no le parecería raro.  
_- Nanishiteruno? (6) _–Pregunto la japonesa extrañada y soltando una carcajada.  
_  
Scarlet un poco avergonzada, rio ligeramente y se recostó en la pequeña cama.  
Mientras, Noodle, se levanto y se dirigió a otra habitación, acto seguido, Scarlet, comenzó a oír susurros, sonido de desgarros del otro lado de la pared, tanto que creyó sentir un frío que recorrió todo su espalda, acabo todo cuando reapareció Noodle, ofreciéndole cordialmente, una camiseta algo grande. Scarlet, la tomo y se dirigió a una parte oscura de la habitación para cambiarse, por supuesto era de esperarse que le vaya un poco ajustada.

-Me queda un poco ajustada ¿No tienes algo más grande?  
-Nani? (7)  
-Oh… No nada…  
-Anata wa kimyōda, mada anatagahoshī. Oyasuminasai! (8)  
-Sí… no te entendí, pero bueno… Buenas noches…

Ya eran las 01:05 AM , cuando se recostaron a dormir. Scarlet, antes de pestañear por última vez, miro la hora y se propuso a dormir.  
Entre sueños escuchaba algunos susurros, como los que había oído cuando, Noodle, se había ido, pero no lograba precisar que decía, es cuando se despierta, apenas lucida, mira sobre su hombro y pudo ver una sombra que las observaba a Noodle y a ella. Es cuando pega un grito y se levanta de un salto… Pero cuando hizo eso, fue como si se hubiese despertado de otro sueño, un poco confundida, ve como, Noodle, la miraba con desprecio, por haberla despertado.

-Sate, nani ga okoru ka? _–Grito, Noodle, furiosa. _(9)  
-Lo siento… pero yo… creí… olvídalo.  
-Tonikaku (10) _–Y se recostó nuevamente.  
_  
Sentada al borde de la litera, agarrándose la cabeza, la alzo nuevamente y sacudió su cabeza bruscamente para despabilarse, se fijo la hora y ya eran las 9:30 AM. Tal vez, ya era hora de levantarse y se propuso a ver si alguien estaba en el café, tal vez estarían desayunando.

Apenas salió del cuarto de Noodle, pudo sentir el repentino frío. Era otra hermosa y fría mañana de marzo. Se le congelaban las piernas y el piso era terriblemente frío, los pies le dolían de lo helados que los tenía, corrió rápidamente de regreso la habitación de Noodle, y busco cautelosamente su ropa, busco y busco, pero no la hallaba, hasta que la diviso. Estaba debajo de unos canastos llenos de ropa de la chiquilla, no quería hacer ruido y despertarla de vuelta a la pobre niña, entonces decidió aguantarse el fresco del pasillo.

A los 1.000 por hora corrió para llegar a otro pasillo más largo, y al final de este estaba el café, ya había recorrido tanto los Kong que ya estaba al corriente de dónde estaban ubicados los salones, la joven corrió como nunca lo había hecho, corrió más rápido que cuando estaba cayendo la noche ayer.  
Teniendo la puerta enfrente de ella, la abre de una patada y cierra la puerta fuertemente. Agitada mira a su alrededor. El café estaba desierto, por alguna rara razón ya no hacia tanto frío allí. El inmenso salón estaba sumido en el silencio, pero de pronto se escucho un ruido, era su estomago, gruñó tan fuerte que resonó en todo el salón.

-¡Ah, no puedo creerlo, toda esa travesía y no hay nadie! _–Exclamo desilusionada-_ ¡Para colmo, el hambre me está matando! –_Exclamo, mientras se iba cayendo lentamente._  
_-Después de un breve silencio, se paro y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta-_ No puedo creer que tenga que salir de nuevo… Creo que ahora iré a la cocina, si no están aquí, allá tendrán que estar…

Corriendo nuevamente como una gacela, se dirige al elevador que estaba en frente del cuarto de Noodle, apretaba reiteradas veces el botón para llamar el elevador, después de unos momentos sus puertas se abren, e ingresa rápidamente. Dirigiéndose ahora al primer piso, la joven escucha de nuevo ese horrible ruido, seguido del dolor de sus tripas, si era de nuevo su estomago, lo único que podía hacer era aguantárselo hasta que llegue a la cocina.

Las puertas se abrieron y de nuevo emprendió el camino por los largos y fríos pasillos.  
Ya desde afuera de la cocina, en el pasillo, se oían voces, eso le subió el ánimo bastante. Tal vez, alguien que esté ahí, podría decirle donde estaba la comida, y tal vez después socializar.  
Esta vez, fue caminando lentamente, no quería que pensaran que era rara por entrar así de sopetón. Medianamente, intento arreglarse, pero recordó que ni siquiera había ido al baño para lavarse los dientes, ni tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza, ya que ni tenía cepillo de dientes. Pensó que sería una pérdida de tiempo arreglarse, entonces entro así, toda despeinada y sin vida.

Cuando ingreso, vio que estaban casi todos, menos, Noodle. Todos voltearon a mirar a la muchacha. En el día de anterior había venido arreglada y bonita, ahora estaba con toda la cabellera enredada, una camisa media ajustada y rota, y en total modo zombi. La joven entro a pasos agigantados, y se hecho sobre una silla, a lado de El chico zombi. Desplomo su rostro sobre la mesa, mientras decía: ¡Tengo hambre! Y su estomago sonaba.  
Russell y Murdoc, estallaron en carcajadas. La reciente joven, se veía… hecha polvo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

2D, se levanto de su silla, y miro con indiferencia a sus dos compañeros, que se miraban entre si y seguían riéndose. El joven, se dirigió a la nevera y saco, un bol pequeño, a medio llenar de leche y cereales. 2D, se acerco, y apoyo su mano sobre el brazo de Scarlet, ella alzo la cabeza y lo miro, y él le ofreció amablemente el tazón de leche con cereales, con una leve sonrisa, Scarlet, responde del mismo modo, devolviéndole una tierna sonrisa.  
Murdoc y Russell, estaban de espectadores, del espectáculo que tenían en frente.

-Me parece que alguien se enamoro _–Dijo, Murdoc, con voz chillona.  
_De nuevo Russel y Murdoc, echaron unas cortas carcajadas, pero callaron al escuchar la respuesta del chico.  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No sería capaz de enamorarme de ella! _–Contesto, 2D, un poco avergonzado._  
-Entonces perdóname por ser tan desagradable _–Exclamo, Scarlet, quedando muy seria por la fea contestación de 2D.  
_-¡No! ¡Espera, me exprese mal, no quise decir eso!

Scarlet, no le quito la mirada de encima, se levanto, tomo la caja de cereales, y se marcho, tras azotar fuertemente la puerta al marcharse.

_Se hizo un breve silencio, después de lo que había ocurrido.  
_-Uuuh… Alguien tiene problemas _–Murmuro, Russell._  
-Sí, te lo agradezco, Murdoc.  
-¿Qué?, ¡¿Me estas echando la culpa a mí, Face-ache?! _–Grito, Murdoc, tratando de intimidar a 2D.  
_-¿Qué?, ¡No, no! Por supuesto que no _–Respondió, 2D, entrando en pánico ya que, Murdoc, lo tenia de frente.  
_-En primer lugar, tu, le dijiste eso, no yo. Además, pudiste haber contestado de otra manera, o si no bien te quedabas calladito. ¡Así que no me vengas con eso de que es mi culpa!  
-¡Hey! ¡Murdoc! Calmado te veras más bonito. Escucha mi consejo _–Le dijo, Russell, tronándose los dedos._

Murdoc, suelta a 2D, y maldiciendo, se deja caer bruscamente sobre la asiento. 2D, le da las gracias a Russell, y se va corriendo fuera de la cocina. Mientras tanto, Russell, agarra algunos aperitivos, de la nevera y con los brazos llenos de comida, le dice a Murdoc, que se irá a su habitación. El único que quedo allí fue, Murdoc. Que tras ver como se iban todos, quedó pensando… pensando sobre el papel que le había dado la muchacha. El sabía algo, algo que no se lo diría a nadie. O por lo menos, no por ahora._  
_  
(1): ¿A qué vienes?  
(2): ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?  
(3): ¡Sí! ¿Puedo?  
(4): ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?  
(5): Gracias.  
(6): ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
(7): ¿Qué?  
(8): Eres rara, aun así me caes bien. ¡Buenas noches!  
(9): ¿Qué te pasa?  
(10): Como sea.


	6. ¿Creer o no creer?

**_ ¡Hola a todos!_**

_Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que perdón por la tardanza, últimamente estoy más ocupada de lo normal (no se sorprendan, siempre tengo algo que hacer :P). Bueno, me equivoque, pensé que tenía que decirles más cosas._  
_No les quito más tiempo. Acá el capítulo 6:_

Fue una mala mañana para, 2D.  
Primero: a Murdoc, se le ocurrió recibirlo a las patadas, ya que 2D, no lograba apagar su despertador, eso hizo despertar a Murdoc de su placentero sueño.  
Segundo: después de que apagara el despertador. Murdoc decidió darle una paliza extra por las dudas.  
Tercero: al entrar a su habitación, Murdoc rompió de una pisada, el teclado favorito de 2D. Ese Murdoc lo tenía arto. Y por último, Scarlet se enfureció con él, por la culpa de… sí, Murdoc… de nuevo.  
Trato de enfrentarlo, pero visiblemente, todavía no estaba a su alcance. Por un pelo se salvó de otra paliza.

No quería empezar con el pie izquierdo con la nueva. En aquel momento fue a buscarla a quien sabe adónde. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, así que trató de recordar donde dijo que iba a dormir. La noche anterior había dicho que buscaría a Noodle.

2D pasó por los fríos pasillos y se dirigió al elevador, el joven parecía no tener apuro. Algunos dirían que el chico, no estaría pensando nada en ese momento, pero en realidad estaba pensando millones de cosas, como en ¿qué comería esa noche? O ¿qué habrá pasado con la película que iba a ver anoche? Sí, ciertamente, no era la gran cosa, pero él trataba de disimular su estupidez. No le gustaba que digan que él es estúpido, solo por el hecho de haberse golpeado la cabeza. Pues, él no era tan estúpido como algunos creían.

2D, se subió al ascensor, y apretó el botón al segundo piso. Nuevamente perdido en sus importantísimos pensamientos, escucha un grito de horror, parecía el de una niña, y la única niña que había en el edificio era… ¡Noodle!  
Rápidamente, 2D se precipitó dándole golpes a la puerta del ascensor, pero ya era más que obvio que era inútil. Apenas se abren las puertas del elevador, sale atropellado de allí, torpemente sus piernas se enredan y cae. Y lo único que ganó fue un dolor tremendo en el mentón, mientras se levantaba, logró oír a Russel gritarle ¿qué había sucedido? Por primera vez en su vida, 2D logró ver a Russell correr, y a decir verdad se lo imaginaba correr más rápido. Se veía muy exaltado al igual que Murdoc, y al fondo venía Scarlet, con cara de ¿qué carajo pasó ahora?

-¡Vamos, D, apúrate, quítate de enfrente de la puerta!_-Le gritó, Russell a 2D, por su lentitud._

-¡Ah! Al diablo contigo, 2D ¡quítate! -_Le dijo Murdoc, empujándolo nuevamente.  
_  
Murdoc y Russell, entraron a las corridas, a la habitación de Noodle. Después de esto, finalmente llega Scarlet.

-Estábamos con Murdoc abajo y oímos un grito ¿Qué sucedió_? –Preguntó, preocupada._

-No lo sé, justamente venia a ver si estabas con Noodle, y oí el grito dentro del elevador.

El joven, la miró atento, por unos segundos, esperando su reacción, pero lo único que hizo la chica es apartar su mirada de él y correr a ver qué pasaba. El pensó que le diría algo, pero no, ni una respuesta le brindó. Después se encargaría a fondo de eso, ahora la prioridad era Noodle.

Al entrar a la gran habitación, vio a Noodle llorando a la orilla de su litera, junto a ella estaba Russell, tratando de consolarla. Y finalmente en un lateral de la habitación, estaban Murdoc y Scarlet, observando un objeto roto en pedazos.  
2D, se aproxima principalmente a Noodle, y trata de consolarla el también, mientras le preguntaba a Russell ¿qué había sucedido? La única respuesta de Russell, fue encogerse de hombros. Entonces se dirige a donde estaban Murdoc y Scarlet.

-¿Saben lo que sucedió? _–Preguntó murmurando ,2D._

-No. No se sabe lo que sucedió, Noodle está muy asustada para hablar ahora…

-Hey, face-ache, tu estuviste aquí antes que nosotros. ¿No habrás tenido que ver en algo de esto?… ¿O sí?

-No, para nada, yo venía en el elevador, cuando escuche el grito.

-Pues, más te vale. Porque si me llego a enterar que le tocaste al menos un pelo a mi guitarrista, te voy...-

-¡Murdoc! Tranquilo…-_Le interrumpió._

_-Murdoc se calma y frunce le seño- _No me toques.

-No me toques _–Repite Scarlet, haciendo una imitación gruñona de él, y ríe inocentemente._

-Murdoc le lanza una mirada asesina y esta queda muy seria-

-Se ve muy asustada… _-Retoma la conversación._

-Quizás traumada _-Le interrumpió Murdoc._

-¿Ya estuvo así alguna vez?

-No, no que yo recuerde ¿Muhdoc, te acuerdas de algo parecido?

-No, nunca había pasado esto antes. Además, al parecer tiró su consola de juegos, nunca había hecho eso antes. Por algo habrá sido…

Hubo un pequeño silencio, lo único que resonaba en toda la habitación eran los penosos sollozos de la pequeña. Hasta que…

-… Esperen… Hoy cuando me levante fue por algo…

-No, ¿En serio?, que novedad_–Contestó sarcástico- _cariño, todos nos levantamos por algo.__

-No me dejaste terminar. Hoy me desperté de casualidad y oí un ruido intermitente en ese rincón _–Dijo, señalando un rincón donde la luz no tocaba- _Mire sobre mi hombro, y algo nos estaba observando.

-Espera, espera. Esto es algo serio. ¿Qué era?

-No lo sé…_–Dijo, apenada.  
_  
Nuevamente hubo un profundo silencio. Ya, Noodle, había parado de llorar, ya solo se escuchaba que daba respingos de en vez en cuando. Por suerte se había calmado, su sollozo era deprimente y demasiado extremo. Todos se miraban mutuamente, a ver qué pasaría a continuación, todos esperaban que la niña hiciera algo, pero lo único que hizo fue refregarse los ojos y volverse a acostar en forma fetal. Al parecer se le hacía más fácil hacer eso.

-Esperen un momento –_Dijo Murdoc rompiendo el silencio-_ No será que la niña este llorando a causa de que se rompió su consola ¿O sí?

-Oh, por favor, Murdoc ¿Tú crees que ella se pondría así porqué se rompió su consola? _–Le dijo Russell, alzando una ceja._

-No lo sé, sabemos que le gusta perder tiempo de su vida jugando con esa porquería.

-Mira, será mejor que te calles, hediondo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? _–Preguntó 2D._

-Vallan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes, yo me quedaré con ella.

Todos se retiraron, menos, Russell. Se veía muy desconsolado, él la quería mucho a Noodle. Para él ya era casi como una hija, y verla así, lo hacía sentir impotente.  
La niña después de unos minutos, miró a Russell con el rabillo del ojo, lo veía muy deprimido. Entonces decidió levantarse, estuvo allí un momento sentada junto a Russell, después se fue arrimando de a poco hasta que prácticamente estaban pegados, es entonces que la niña, se para y le da un abrazo a el afroamericano, y le dice entre susurros.

-Watashi no sewa o shite kurete arigatō… (1)

Russell, no supo bien que quiso decir, pero algo le decía que le estaba agradeciendo, además de que sabía que la palabra _"arigatō_" se usa para agradecer. El estadunidense, le devuelve el afectuoso abrazo a la pequeña, diciéndole _"Gracias a ti…"_

Mientras tanto en la planta baja de los Kong estaban: 2D, Murdoc y Scarlet.  
Murdoc y Scarlet, estaban sentados de frente en los sillones que estaban en el Lobby, mientras 2D, estaba en el suelo, sentado como un indio. La atmósfera entre Murdoc y Scarlet era muy pesada, 2D podía sentir la presión de sus miradas, aunque no lo estuvieran mirando a él. De pronto, por una de esas casualidades de la vida, 2D, se acuerda que iba a disculparse, más bien tenía que disculparse con Scarlet. Pero tenía miedo de interrumpir esa batalla de miradas hostiles que tenían con Murdoc. Más solo quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Scarlet.

Murdoc se percata que 2D, estaba mirando a su "presa", y reacciona enseguida.

-¡Hey! Tú, cara de simio ¿Por qué la miras tanto? _–Dijo Murdoc, pretendiendo que 2D, responda de mala manera otra vez._

-2D, quitó rápidamente su mirada, y trató de cubrirse el rostro.

-Vaya, 2D, te pusiste rojísimo_- Dijo Scarlet, entre risas._

Murdoc, lo tomó como una burla, entonces el también rió. No era un burla exactamente, era más bien como si quisiera que 2D, también se anime a reírse de sí mismo. Para que el "hediondo" no lo moleste más. Pero el muy tonto no se daba cuenta.

-¿Saben qué? Mejor me marcho_- Dijo 2D, muy decidido y lo hizo tal cual dijo._

-¿Y ahora que le pasó?

-Ya ni me molesto en pensar, él es un imbécil.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal?

-No sé si te diste cuenta que estamos hablando de 2D.

_-_¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-Que 2D es un pesado, se merece que lo trate así, porque es molesto. Por eso.

-…Bien, como digas. Si esa es tu lógica…

-Oye, oye. Espera ¿A dónde vas?

-Adonde me lleve aquel pasillo _–Dijo, señalando el pasillo que estaba a unos metros._

-¿Sabías que ese pasillo te conduce al estacionamiento?... ¿No?

-…Sí… me supongo… _-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

-¿Vas a ir a disculparte? ¿No? -_Le preguntó el hombre de ojos desiguales. La joven volteó ligeramente interesada- _No debería ir, créeme, lo conozco bien… de hace años a decir verdad, y créeme que esta fingiendo todo esto.

-¿En serio?... Pero, tú, eres un mentiroso… __

-Ah… Y eso… ¿Te lo dijo él?... ¿Por qué no tomas asiento de nuevo? _–Dijo Murdoc, expandiendo una gran sonrisa._

_**(1):**__ Gracias por cuidar de mí…_

_Sé que es corto para el tiempo que estuve ausente, pero créanme que lo adelante muchísimo. Voy a tratar en lo posible de publicar el próximo capítulo la semana que viene._  
_Espero que se le haya sido entretenido. No duden en decirme lo que piensan, sea lo que sea que me digan, me ayuda._

**_¡Espero leernos pronto!_**


End file.
